Harry in Slytherin scrap
by gittiekittie
Summary: This story contains scrap that is connected to my Harry in Slytherin universe but didn't make it into the story . It will be from 1st year up to 7th year. Scrap will be random scenes up to smut. If it is mature content I will include a warning in the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy
1. Year 1: April 1st

Scrap 1: April 1st

"Potter!" Malfoy's angry voice sounded through the common room. The raven haired boy looked up from the chess game he was playing against Theo. What did he do this time? He hadn't been near the blond prat this whole week because Hermione had kept them all busy in the library to study. He noticed the source of the voice storming over towards them, being followed by a laughing Blaise. The Italian obviously knew more about what was going on.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He asked frowning.

"Do you think this is funny?!" He asked, slamming a letter down in front of Harry, barely missing the chess pieces who glared at the boy.

"Watch out, Draco." Theo grumbled, pulling the chessboard away from the young Malfoy heir who ignored him and glared at Harry.

"Uhm… this is a letter, Malfoy. I probably have to read it before I can judge if it's funny or not." Harry said as a matter of fact. The blond scoffed and Blaise started laughing even harder.

"As if you don't know what it says! You are the bloody fool writing this bloody letter!" Malfoy growled angrily. They were gathering quiet an audience by now and Harry new for sure that the other Slytherins were as curious as he was.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but I haven't written you a letter." Harry answered.

"Why don't you open the letter, Drake." Blaise said between fits of laughter. The glare his friend gave him would have been enough to scare the crap out of most people but the Italian was not impressed. "You know what, I'll open it for you!" Before Malfoy could do anything, Blaise snatched the letter away from his friend and opened the envelop. "Listen closely people!" He cheered.

Harry's mouth fell open when he heard the voice. It was him…. But then singing!

 _Oh lovely Drakey Pooh!_

 _You don't know how long it has taken me to get the courage to confess this to you, but I am so in love with you!  
Your blond locks are the reason I can't focus during potions, they reflect all the damps so beautiful. And the colour that your stormy grey eyes get when you're angry are the reason I want to fight with you all the time. Because you know what they say, all attention is good attention! _

_Oh I want to scream it from the rooftops, and through the Hogwarts halls . I'm in love and everyone can know!_

 _Please, tell me you return my love! If you do, please come and look for me in the common room!_

 _Yours always,  
Harry Potter/Malfoy_

 _Oh doesn't it sound amazing?_

"What in Merlin's name?" He muttered stunned.

The other Slytherins didn't react as stunned though.

"Oh by all the founder! I knew it was real!" Theo screamed before he joined Blaise in a laughing fit.

"Bloody hell, Blaise!" Malfoy grumbled, snatching the letter away from his laughing friend. "Now, what do you have to say about this, Potter?" He asked glaring.

"That I have no idea who did this. But it was obviously not me! How can you even think that? I didn't know letters could sing!" Harry said sincere. 

_"_ You're right…" Muttered Malfoy. "No way you would be smart enough to pull this off. The only first year who would be smart enough is Granger and she would never do something like this. She's not a joker!"

That's the moment Harry knew who had done this to him. Those darn Weasley twins. Of course, April 1st did ask for some jokes.


	2. Year 1: Quidditch

Why had he agreed to this again? Theo mused to himself as he stood next to the one and only Hermione Granger on the quidditch stand. Of all things Harry could have asked him, he asked to look after the muggleborn while he played.

"I have a feeling no one is gonna be happy with her supporting for us, the snake house." He had said.

And of course, the one time Harry used logic, he dragged Theo down with him.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy looked at the brunette standing on the furthest edge of the Slytherin stand, pulling up a brow in confusion. It seemed as if he was too surprised to actually sneer at her.

"I am joining Theo because I rather support Harry with some company." The girl informed.

"Who said you were allowed here?" The blonde asked, giving Theo a small glare.

"I asked her to join, Draco. Just leave it. She's supporting the right team." Theo defended the girl next to him.

"You could've joined the Lions." Malfoy huffed.

"And getting beaten up?" Theo scoffed. "I'll pass. Now, go sit down and leave us be."

It seemed as if Malfoy wanted to argue more, and Hermione was ready to tell them she would go to the Gryffindor stands and hope the Weasley twins would be there too. She didn't want to cause any problems between friends. Malfoy was a prat but she knew he and Nott had been friends since childhood.

"Draco?" A blonde girl approached the small group, being accompanied by Zabini. "Are you gonna make a scène or are you gonna watch the game?" She asked.

"Daphne, Blaise." Theo greeted the two Slytherins. "Are you gonna make sure Draco here is gonna reach his spot safely?"

"Of course we will." Daphne, the blonde girl, said cheerfully, grabbing the boys arm. "Enjoy the game, Theo, Granger" She said as cheerful as before.

"Does little Drakey Pooh need someone to bring him to his spot?" They heard Blaise this the blonde while walking away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Hermione said quietly.

"No problem, Granger." The boy answered. "Although you probably didn't need my help." He had to admit he was impressed by how calm she had stayed. Not much people would talk back to the Malfoy heir. And not much Gryffindors would try to do it with a bit of civilization.

"It's still very much appreciated that you helped me." She said smiling, before turning her attention to the field where the Ravenclaw and Slytherins entered with their Brooms in their hand. Theodore Nott had actually impressed her. He had stood up to his own house while he could've just let her deal with it herself. Did she know Harry set him up to look after her? Of course. But she hadn't expected the boy to actually choose her over house, especially seeing that people could start seeing him as a bloodtraitor. Maybe she had judged him wrong. He had accepted Harry as a friend after all too.


	3. Year 2: Blood

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" She growled annoyed as she quickly grabbed a tissue, covering the paper cut she had gotten. Draco Malfoy was looking at her in ... was that surprise? His look made her feel uncomfortable anyway. Sure, he had always been polite towards her when her friends were around, but it was no secret he still thought she was unworthy of his attention./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's red." He muttered surprised./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Hermione asked confused. She looked down at her hand and the in red covered tissue. Those thick pages definitely left deep enough wounds to bleed hard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're blood, it's red." Malfoy explained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That's when it dawned on Hermione and she laughed harshly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course it's red." She scoffed. "What did you expect? Brown blood?" She looked at him. "You expected my blood to actually be brown like mud." She said surprised, looking at the boy in front of her while taking out het wand and wordlessly healing the cut before scorgifying it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why else would they call you a mudblood?" Malfoy asked, still confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Malfoy, I thought higher of you." Hermione muttered. "I thought you were intelligent enough to see that mudblood is just a word supremacist purebloods use to talk themselves into believing they're better." She gave him one last look before putting the book she had been reading - fantastic beasts and where to find them - away in her bag. "Apparently I was wrong in thinking so."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She didn't wait for answer, and if she would have, she probably wouldn't have gotten one. Malfoy was stood there, staring at the one, red drop of blood that had fallen on the library table, while realisation hit him. His dad was wrong. His friends had been right all along. There was no difference in blood. And all it had took to make the young Malfoy heir notice that, had been one, little drop./p 


	4. Year 2: Birthday boys

"What?" She growled annoyed as she quickly grabbed a tissue, covering the paper cut she had g"What?" She growled annoyed as she quickly grabbed a tissue, covering the paper cut she had gotten. Draco Malfoy was looking at her in ... was that surprise? His look made her feel uncomfortable anyway. Sure, he had always been polite towards her when her friends were around, but it was no secret he still thought she was unworthy of his attention.

"It's red." He muttered surprised.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. She looked down at her hand and the in red covered tissue. Those thick pages definitely left deep enough wounds to bleed hard.

"You're blood, it's red." Malfoy explained.

That's when it dawned on Hermione and she laughed harshly.

"Of course it's red." She scoffed. "What did you expect? Brown blood?" She looked at him. "You expected my blood to actually be brown like mud." She said surprised, looking at the boy in front of her while taking out het wand and wordlessly healing the cut before scorgifying it.

"Why else would they call you a mudblood?" Malfoy asked, still confused.

"Malfoy, I thought higher of you." Hermione muttered. "I thought you were intelligent enough to see that mudblood is just a word supremacist purebloods use to talk themselves into believing they're better." She gave him one last look before putting the book she had been reading - fantastic beasts and where to find them - away in her bag. "Apparently I was wrong in thinking so."

She didn't wait for answer, and if she would have, she probably wouldn't have gotten one. Malfoy was stood there, staring at the one, red drop of blood that had fallen on the library table, while realisation hit him. His dad was wrong. His friends had been right all along. There was no difference in blood. And all it had took to make the young Malfoy heir notice that, had been one, little drop.


	5. Year 2: What idiot picked the teacher?

"I'm serious…" Blaise grumbled annoyed. "One more lesson with that moron and I lose my mind."

They were sitting in the library, studying together for an upcoming test on Monday McGonagall found necessary. Hermione was sitting on the ground in front of him, leaning slightly against Blaise legs. The two of them had found themselves more and more in positions like this and didn't care anymore. When Theo had mentioned it to them the first time they had been tensed but they kept positioning themselves like this without thinking so it had become natural.

"Lesson? One more time that he tells Me that the fame can't go to my head because my schoolmates will hate me for it and I'll hit him on his hypocritical nose." Harry growled.

"Oh, come on. Maybe he had just a bad day." Hermione weakly defended their D.A.D.A. teacher. Blaise growled.

"Oh come on, Hermione! Even you need to admit he's a terrible teacher." Theo muttered darkly.

"I would swear that silly crush of you is fogging your brain." Blaise scowled at the girl. She got all scarlet and didn't dare to look up.

"He defended a lot of people against monsters and the dark arts." She vaguely tried to argue.

"Rubbish." All three of the boys exclaimed.

"Really, I wonder who the idiot is that appoints the teachers at this school…" Blaise muttered.

"That would be Dumbledore." Hermione stated.

"Fool." Theo scoffed.

"He really was of his rockers when he did this." Harry had to admit.

"At least he doesn't try to kill us." Hermione said, giving up the lost cause.

"Yet…" Blaise scowled. "Don't jinx us, Hermione. Ella was right when she said Lockhart was worse than Quirrel… Don't call for the worst."

The girl pulled up a brow and looked up at the Italian, snickering softly at the last statement.

"I bet he was the only one up for the job." Theo muttered. "None of the teachers stay around for long and the last one got killed."

"Maybe Snape hexed the position." Harry joked. "We all know he wants to be DADA teacher."

"It would explain a lot." Hermione chuckled.

"Everything." Blaise muttered.


	6. Year 2: Family time

"Kali, what are you doing?" Draco walked over to his second cousin who was scrambling furiously on her parchment. Her blonde hair was put up in a high, messy bun and were in big contrast with her neat robes.

"Homework." She answered shortly, not even looking up from what she was doing.

The argument between the head girl and the Slytherin quidditch captain was big news, even outside the dungeons. Draco didn't know who had talked, but someone had spilled the beans. And now she was here, sitting all alone. Neither Devin or Diana in sight.

"Have you talked to Flint yet?" He asked, taking in her frowned brows and her icy cold stare.

"I don't want to talk or hear about Marcus for the next few days." She grumbled, her eyes shooting towards the second year in front of her. "Listen. Just because we're family, you don't have to worry about me. Both Devin and Diana have been trying to fix things more than enough. I didn't send them away because they needed a break of studying… "

"I'm more worried about my quidditch captain, if you really do take after Granny Hope." He joked half-heartedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hex his balls off." She said, chuckling softly. "Now, don't you have something better to do than worry about that idiot of a captain of yours?" She said, pulling up her brow at Draco.

"Not really." The blond shrugged. "Blaise is with Potter and Crabbe and Goyle are still eating." He scowled at the last thought.

"Well, wanna play some wizarding chess then?" She asked. "Nothing as good as a distraction as a good game of chess."

He smiled gladly at the head girl and pulled out his chess board. Sometimes, bonding with your family really was everything you needed.


End file.
